


A Father

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic about what Miss Parker might have been thinking about after Bank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father

Disclaimer: The Pretender and its characters dont belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

Authors Note: I was watching Bank and thought maybe this is what Miss Parker might have been thinking after the episode.

A Father

Do I even know my father? Why was he paying Finigore? Was it to keep quiet about the Centre, or about how my mother died? I will never know those secrets because now he is dead. Too many secrets that Daddy had been keeping from me. He said that there shouldnt be any secrets between families, but he keeps secrets from me all the time.

A father is supposed to care about you and ask if you were okay. They were supposed to ask first instead of asking about Jarod. About the Centres prized possession. The guy that they want back so much. Sydney asked how she was and he wasnt her father. He asked about her welfare and didnt even ask about how Jarod was. She knew that he cared about Jarod too. Probably more than he cared about her because he raised Jarod and yet he asked how she was doing. She wondered what it would have been like to be raised by Sydney rather than her father. She knew that he cared about her, but being raised a Parker she never knew how to express those feelings.

The End.


End file.
